


Close To My Heart

by Joycebrown7



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Please Don't Kill Me, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycebrown7/pseuds/Joycebrown7
Summary: Drunken talks lead to something elseI'm terrible at summaries sorry guys.





	Close To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't Kill me if this is an absolutely horrific hot mess.

Roger rolls off the girl, who’s name he never bothered to ask for, and lay down next to her, out of breath. Neither of them talked for a minute or so, then Roger stood up and started dressing. 

“That was nice sweetheart, but I gotta go, I have practice with my band in 20” 

She rolled onto her side with the blanket covering her nakedness, and waved shyly. 

Roger quickly left the apartment and hurried outside and started down the street toward the studio where the band would soon be waiting. He looked down at his watch 5:45. 15 minutes to get there.  
•  
Roger arrived just on time to the studio, but the rest of the band was already there. 

“nice of you to join us” says Freddie with laugh.

Roger shot a look at him “oh shut up I’m right on time” He sat in front of his drums and grabbed his sticks. 

The rest of the band pick up their instruments, and Roger can’t seem to keep his eyes off of John, who’s jeans fit him really well, giving his legs -and his ass- a really nice shape…

Woah there Roger. He thought to himself. That’s your friend your thinking about there. Also, not to mention the fact that you’re straight.  
“We’re ready to start whenever you come back to this world Roger” says Freddie.

John and Brian snicker at this. Roger rolls his eyes and gets ready to play. 

He’s trying his best to concentrate, but John moving like that… Roger misses a beat. “damn it” he mutters and continues playing as best as he can.  
John continues to move around while he plays, stepping side to side in his suede heeled boots, and despite all Rogers attempts to push the thoughts out of his mind, he can’t help but think about how attractive their bassist is.

Long, soft looking brown hair, soft facial features, long fingers and a slim body. 

Roger missed several beats, and the band stopped playing and looked at him.  
John gives him a concerned expression, his messy hair stuck to his face with sweat. “sorry guys, just a bit out of it today” 

"I've noticed" says Freddie. "It's time we finish for the day anyway" 

*  
Brian and Freddie have already left, and John was packing his bass away across the room, so Roger decided to go over. 

"Hey, I was going to go out for a drink"-which he actually wasn't, the idea had popped into his head just then-"Want to come along?" 

John looked at Roger through pieces of messy hair and smiled softly "Sure, a drink would be good right about now" 

So the two band members walked along the road to the nearest bar. Roger looked over at John, who's hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and he couldn't help but think about how nice he looks for the second time today. 

They reach the bar and order their drinks. "so how have you been lately" Roger asks, as though they haven't seen each other in a long time. smooth. John smiles and pushes his hair away from his face "I've been quite well actually, and you?" 

"Oh i'm great" he says and smiles as nicely as possible, trying to be a little less awkward, although he doesn't think it's working.  
*

Two hours later, and about 4 beers each, John and Roger were both thoroughly pissed. John was laughing at something that Roger said, although Roger couldn't actually remember what he had said to make the beautiful younger man laugh. 

"You're so pretty John, has anyone ever told you that?" he didn't really mean to say that but it was out now, and he was too drunk to care. 

John stopped laughing and looked at Roger "Have you seen yourself?" Roger felt his cheeks heat up at that. "I have, but you're prettier. Look at your hair, and your lips" Roger reached forward and ran his thumb over Johns bottom lip. 

John turned bright red and looked away, but made no effort to remove Rogers thumb. 

"You want to go back to my place?" Roger asked. John nods, and they're outside hailing a cab. In the back of the cab they can't keep their eyes off of each other, wanting the ride to go faster.  
*

They aren't even fully through the door of Rogers flat, and he's already pushing John's jacket off his shoulders and kissing him. "Look how beautiful you are" Roger says, placing open mouthed kisses down his neck and jaw. Johns hands fly up and tangle in Rogers hair. 

Rogers hands slip up John shirt, making him hum into his mouth. Roger grabs John by the waist and picks him up, his legs wrapping around him. Without breaking the kiss, Roger walks them over to the couch and tosses him down. 

Roger lies between his legs and pushes his shirt up. John gets the hint and takes his shirt off, and Roger kisses his stomach, leaving red marks in his wake. "Roger" John moans, the sound going straight to his dick. 

"I want to fuck you" Roger says, and looks up at John, who nods in approval "yes" he says. 

Roger isn't quite sure where to go from here. He moves upwards and kisses Johns lips softly. He kisses back down his neck, and his chest and stomach over again. He kisses by his waist band and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down. He palms his dick through his underwear, making the younger man suck in a sharp breath. Roger pulls down John's underwear, and begins giving him sloppy head, because, One: he's never done this before, and two: he's drunk. But John apparently can't tell the difference because hes's turned into a moaning mess. 

"Rog" he moans. Roger hums has he licks up and down his shaft. "Rog- Ah! stop!" Roger stops "You okay?" he asks, wiping the spit from his chin. "yeah i'm fine, I just didn't want to come yet" 

Roger nods, and sits up, removing his own shirt, and jeans. He walks off to his room and comes back with a bottle of lube, and opens the lid, pouring some into his hand.  
"Are you still okay with this?" Roger asks. "Yes, God yes." John replies. 

Roger preps the other man, not allowing himself to hit Johns prostate just yet. "Roger!" John almost yells, "Fuck me, oh god please" 

Roger enjoyed the sound of John begging him, so he slips his fingers out of him and removed his own underwear. 

He lines everything up, and slowly pushes into him. "tell me if you want me to stop" Roger says, and all John replies with is a loud moan. 

"God you're so tight" Roger says, and begins to move slowly. "God! Roger can you move any faster?" John asks him. 

Roger picks up his speed a bit more, causing John to cry out in pleasure. "You feel amazing" Roger says, to which John replies with a moan. Roger takes one of Johns legs and swings it over his shoulder, and realized John still has his boots on, but neither of them were in the position to care. Roger presses kisses to John inner thigh while picking up his speed, and hitting him in the prostate. 

"Oh my God! Roger!" John yells. "Fuck me" Roger moves faster "You're so beautiful John, my God look at you. Absolute perfection" John hums at that. "Tell me again"

"Fuck" Roger moans "so pretty, so pretty and all mine" 

"All yours" agrees John. 

Roger hits that spot again, over and over. "Fuck! Roger I'm so close!" Roger jerks him off, and withing a few seconds, John comes all over Rogers hand and onto his own stomach.

Rogers orgasm comes almost right after. He quickly pulls out and comes all over Johns stomach, adding to the mess. He falls down next to him and for a few minutes, its just the sound of them panting. 

"That was amazing" Says Roger, as he rolls over and kisses John on the lips. "It was, but I should clean up" says John. 

"In a minute" says Roger. "Right now, Just stay" 

So he did.


End file.
